Duelo em Gotham City
O Duelo no porto de Gotham City foi uma luta envolvendo Batman e Superman. História Plano de fundo Depois de assistir à explosão ao Capitólio, Batman se infiltrou no centro de pesquisas da LexCorp e roubou a Kryptonita que Lex Luthor tinha em posse (com o mesmo querendo que Batman a roubasse). Com a Kryptonita, Batman fabricou três granadas de gás e uma lança. left|thumb|250px|Batman ativa o [[Bat-Sinal.]] Batman chega ao porto abandonado de Gotham e prepara a área colocando armadilhas e a lança de Kryptonita em posição. Quando tudo estava pronto, ele ativou o Bat-Sinal e esperou seu adversário aparecer. Enquanto isso, Lex Luthor foi confrontado pelo Superman, que o ameaçou prendê-lo. Lex revela que conhece sua identidade e que sequestrou sua mãe. Luthor o ameaça dizendo que iria matá-la em uma hora, a não ser que Superman o entregue a cabeça de Batman. Com o tempo correndo e sem opções, Superman voa até Gotham em esperança de que Batman o ajudasse. Apelo de Superman :Superman: "Bruce, por favor, eu estava errado, você precisa me ouvir. Lex quer que... Você não entende, não temos tempo!" Batman: "Eu entendo!" ―Superman e Batman[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] Superman chegou ao porto, onde Batman estava esperando. Enquanto Superman explicava a situação a ele, o Morcego ativou uma de suas primeiras armadilhas, fazendo com que Superman parasse. No entanto, Superman foi rapidamente capaz destruir o dispositivo arremessando pedaços de uma tampa de bueiro. Superman continuou à tentar conversar com Batman, que se recusava a escutar, dizendo que já entendia qual era a situação. Superman demonstra sua força a Batman dando uma leve empurrada no mesmo. No entanto, isso ativou outra armadilha de Batman: metralhadoras, que começaram à disparar em direção de Superman. Superman também foi capaz de destruir esta armadilha, usando sua visão de calor para dividi-las ao meio. Quando Batman tentou enfrentá-lo diretamente, Superman se aproximou e o levitou no ar, antes de arremessá-lo. Quando Batman tentou novamente, o Homem de Aço o atravessou através de um prédio, antes de lançá-lo no Bat-Sinal. Noite de possibilidades thumb|250px|Superman se recupera da Kryptonita. Batman logo se recuperou e usou fumaça para desaparecer. Em fim, ele o atacou com Kryptonita em gás, que enfraqueceu as células do Superman. Isso lhe permitiu atacá-lo e mandá-lo para dentro do prédio, onde bateu em Superman até ele se recuperar da Kryptonita. Assim que retomou seu fôlego, Clark voltou a atacar Batman, deixando-o em uma situação difícil. Sem perder tempo, Bruce preparou outro dardo com Kryptonita em gás para atacar Superman, que em uma investida, arrancou parte da máscara do vigilante. Batman, no entanto, lhe atacou com mais Kryptonita, enfraquecendo ainda mais o Kryptonitano. Aproveitando esta chance, Batman nocauteou Superman de uma vez por todas, e o jogou para a área mais baixa do prédio, onde pegou sua lança de Kryptonita. Começo de uma aliança thumb|left|250px|Batman derrota Superman. Antes que pudesse enfim matar Superman, Clark em um momento de desespero, gritou o nome de sua mãe. Tanto Bruce quanto Clark compartilhavam mães com o mesmo nome - Martha - e isso fez com que Batman se assustasse, achando que Superman se referia a Martha Wayne. Logo, Lois Lane chegou ao local e pediu para que Batman o poupasse, contando a ele sobre Martha Kent. Isso deixou Bruce confuso e, vendo a hipocrisia de seus atos e como Lex o manipulou, ele jogou a lança para longe. thumb|250px|Batman percebe o quão errado estava. Batman prometeu resgatar a mãe de Clark, enquanto o Homem de Aço iria atrás de Lex Luthor. Lois tentou se livrar da lança a jogando para longe, caso no futuro alguém tentasse matar Superman novamente. Galeria Artes conceituais Arte-conceito_Batman_versus_Superman.jpg|Batman contra Superman. Arte-conceito_Superman_contra-ataca_Batman.jpg|Superman contra-ataca. Arte-conceito_Batman_derrota_Superman.jpg|Superman derrotado. Arte-conceito_Batman_lança_Superman.jpg|Superman sendo lançado por Batman. Arte-conceito_Batman_pisa_em_Superman.jpg|Batman pisa em Superman. Vídeos Análise da luta de 'Batman v Superman' - Por trás das câmeras A história do confronto 'Batman vs Superman' - Por trás das câmeras Referências en:Duel in Gotham City